the_neverending_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Gielinor GR-7042
History ''Gielinor GR-7042 is the designated canon universe of this role play the 70's-Verse. In the 70's-Verse the planet is similar to Earth except that Gielinor is a continent south of North American and west of South America located around the Pacific Ocean. "The Days of Yore" is referring to Runescape Lore time i.e the 6th Age. The time line is nearly identical up until the end of the God Wars where Guthix and Bandos died. '' Brave New World Thousands of years after the the Sixth Age and God wars the people and beast races of Gielinor seemed to finally be at peace dubbing the Seventh Age the Age of Peace. Around the Seventh Age along the Eastern Coast of Al-Kharid boats were seen docking in the desert lands. Revealing to be the new founded country of America the ships were American Colonist. The Kharidians with they hospitality helped the Americans restock and traded with them for a safe voyage back home to their country. Soon after the Americans kept sending more and more colonist ships in good spirits to the point where they were able to create a settlement. American Expansion The American began using their own calendar and spreading it around nearby villages realizing it gave a better time structure for desert crops and weather warnings. The time was now 1780 and the Americans could no longer stand the heat and living conditions of Al-Kharid so they began a humble expansion of sending more colonist inland for more hospitality lands. Now in Mistalin during the Seventh Age of Peace they welcomed the Americans with open arms, and once American officials got word of this they began sending more and more people to this brave new world meanwhile expanding in the Americas. The Americans were fascinated with the way of life the Gielinorians had mainly their use of magic. This was short lived because not only were the Americans bring in more settlers, but they were also bringing their religions and diseases. Unmelting Pot The 1800s was the Age of Pollution due to the many American settlements encouraging the Industrial Revolution throughout Gielinor. Not only was the land now suffering from man's machines but the magically energies were depleting from the lack of usage due to Christianity claiming it unholy and satanic. Christianity not only burned witches at the stake but nearly if not all fo the beast races that were not human. Because of these burning and racism the non-human races of Gielinor were forced out to a Mortyian and the Fremminick Isles which was later known to be Exile Island.The mid 1800s was when the Witch Trail resparked in Gielinor as many were burned at the stake. Like a virus the Americans were populating Gielinor like wildfire taking over many smaller towns and eventually the now U.S government purchase lands and ultimatly cities from the once wealty royal families. American Domination The Early 1900's was officially the end of the Seventh Age of Peace and like a collective virus the U.S sent in troops and used it already settled people to take Gielinor by storm from the remaining cities the refused to give up their land. The U.S with their superior weaponry and tactics were able to take over the entire continent of Gielinor leaving Exile Island for the non-human races. By the 1920's Gielinor was now completely under U.S territory ushering a new era of human tyranny. Good U.S.A Now the 1970's many of Gielinor old customs were lost to the ages including magic, mystical artifacts, even it's gods. The world now consisted of Capitalism, Christianity, and a flock of distracted sheep known to be the American populace. Yet for unexplained reasons around this time many powered individuals began to crop up in some major cities notably Varrock. Superjail Millennium Island The Second Roswell The Menaphites The 8th Age